The topographic distribution of the branches of the ciliary arteries within the choroid has not been described yet several diseases of the human choroid may, in part, result from regional variations in the distribution of these vessels. This study is designed to describe the characteristics of the branching of ciliary vessels in the choroid and the extent and distribution of the individual ciliary vessels. Specimens of the choroid from human eyes, obtained surgically or at autopsy, will be studied in three ways: 1. by microsurgical dissection of individual choroidal vessels following trypsin digestion of segments of the choroid; 2. controlled neoprene latex injections of ciliary vessels; 3. serial sections of paraffin embedded segments of the choroid. Previous studies have provided a broad view of the topography of the larger vessels but have not attempted to describe the smaller branches nor the territory of distribution of the ciliary vessels as is proposed in this application.